Happy Birthday, Baby
by TwiWeasel
Summary: Edward gives Jasper his birthday gift, and he takes it like a big boy.


**This was originally a birthday gift for 17foreverlisa, but I never managed to put on my big girl panties and post it. So when I heard about the SLASH BACKSLASH 4.0 CONTEST, I pulled it out, gave it a spit shine and submitted it before I could think too much about it. Thanks to beckybrit for the beta, TongueTwied for the info about the contest, TigerLilyRose for an additional pre-read and 17foreverlisa for inspiration. I love you all.**

**Title: **Happy Birthday, Baby  
**Author: **TwiWeasel  
**Pairing: **Edward/Jasper  
**Rating: **M/NC17  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Twilight.  
**Warnings: **AH, fluff  
**Word Count: **2209  
**Summary: **Edward gives Jasper his birthday gift, and he takes it like a big boy.

**Please see all entries at: ** .com

"Bye!" I call out the front door. "Thanks again for coming. Drive safe." Closing the door, I lean my forehead against it with a sigh. Finally, the last of the guests for my surprise birthday party are gone.

"I still can't believe we surprised you, Jazz," Edward says behind me.

I turn to him with a smile. "Well, my birthday isn't till next week. That helped a little. " Stepping toward him and sliding my arms around his waist, I thank him again. He squeezes me and tells me I'm worth it. I sigh. He kisses me lightly. Life is good.

"Come on then, not-quite-birthday-boy," Edward says. Grabbing my hand, he leads me through the house, shutting off lights as we go. "I still haven't given you my gift."

I follow along, and just as I'm about to say something about the mess we're leaving, he tells me that Alice will be over in the morning to help clean up. Ah, good. The girl can throw one hell of a party, but she's just as awesome at the cleaning up.

He leads me to our bedroom before I finally pull him to a stop. He looks at me with feigned surprise, but he knows what I want.

"It's my birthday," I whisper as I pull him closer, ignoring his arched eyebrow and smirk. "Kiss me."

Edward's mouth touches mine briefly, but it's not enough. Snaking my hands into his hair, I pull his mouth to mine and kiss him the way I want to be kissed. He sighs into my mouth and pulls me tighter, just like I knew he would. His hands pull my shirt out of my pants and slide under it. His fingertips brush over my nipples and I moan a little. He knows how sensitive my nipples are. But then he stops and steps back from me.

"Wait," he says. "If this continues, I won't be able to give you my gift." I give a small snort at that, because I'm pretty sure I know what his "gift" is by now. Still, he steps away from me, motioning for me to "stay," and walks into the bathroom. I hear the water turn on and the cabinets open and close as he gets towels out. As I wait, I unbutton my shirt and am just about to remove it when Edward comes back in, drying his hands on his pant legs. His lack of concern for getting wet bodes well for me. Again, he arches that eyebrow but he moves toward me quickly and his cool hands are back on my skin. His lips and teeth and tongue are working my mouth as his hands slide the shirt down my arms and toss it away. Slipping my hands under his shirt, I lift it as we kiss, my hands roaming his back. Edward ends the kiss and steps back away from me to pull his shirt over his head. Then, to my utter delight, he drops to his knees in front of me.

Looking up at me, he unbuttons my jeans. He seems momentarily surprised that I've been going commando, but I'm distracted as my already semi-hard cock swells so fast that it nearly leaves me light headed. I force myself to recover quickly though, because I'm not missing even a second of this. Stroking me with one hand, he works my jeans lower with the other. Maintaining eye contact, Edward's tongue makes one slow stroke from my base to tip before his mouth opens and my dick is in heaven. My hands find his hair as he finds his rhythm, and _oh that boy knows just what to do with his mouth_.

I'm on the verge of orgasm almost embarrassingly soon.

Edward knows it. And he stops.

I'm pretty sure I whimper.

"You have to wait," he murmurs to me as he removes my shoes and socks, then holds onto my jeans as I step out of them. Rising, he kisses me briefly on the lips and takes my hand again, this time, leading me to the bathroom, where the ridiculously large bathtub he insisted on getting is nearly full. I glance at his reflection in the mirror as he leans over, turning off the water. I can't see any underwear peeking from under his jeans, and right there and then I _need _to know if he's gone commando as well. Stepping behind him as he straightens up, my arms slide around his waist and my hands find the button on his jeans. With a flick of my fingers, his pants are open and my hand is around his dick. I was right; commando. Pulling his back flush with my chest, I nip his ear and stroke his cock.

"You know how much it turns me on when you go without underwear," I murmur in his ear, and I feel him smile. His head falls back onto my shoulder as I stroke him and he turns his face to mine. I kiss him deeply, continuing to stroke his cock as I grind mine into his denim covered ass. Edward's hand comes up to tangle in my hair, holding me to him, deepening the kiss even further.

We stay locked in our embrace, tongues dueling, my fist working him, for an immeasurable amount of time. With a groan from both of us, Edward finally pulls away, letting go of my hair and pushing at my hand wrapped around his dick. I'm confused, until he turns in my arms.

Without hesitation, I drop to my knees and take him in my mouth. Edward moans low, and when he hits the back of my throat, I tug his jeans down farther. Bringing up my hand, I fondle his balls, rolling and squeezing gently, and I can feel him swell even more in my mouth.

"Jazz." Edward's fingers fist in my hair, stilling my movements. "Oh, God, you gotta stop."

I don't want to stop, and I attempt to continue, but his grip in my hair is painful enough to force me to stop and look up at him. His eyes are dark and hooded, his expression intense. He releases his death grip on my hair and motions for me to rise. When I do, I make sure to stay as close to him as I can get, so our engorged cocks rubb against each other. We both gasp at the contact.

Kissing me briefly, his hands grasp my hips, but he steps back from me. He rarely wears shoes in the house, so Edward is already barefoot. He steps on the cuff of his jeans leg and pulls one leg free, repeats the action on the other leg, and, kicking the jeans out of the way, he's as naked as I am. He moves toward me, hands still on my hips, crowding me until I take a step back. He repeats the action, pushing his dick against mine, forcing me to step backward, until I feel the cool edge of the countertop against the backs of my legs, just under my ass. Edward's smile is beautiful as he moves in for a kiss.

I'm practically pinned against the vanity as his mouth ravages mine and his hips buck against me. I keep one hand braced on the counter but wrap the other as far as I can around our cocks. I feel his breath shudder in my mouth as I stroke awkwardly. His lips leave my mouth, his tongue leaving a wet trail as it travels down my neck. At my shoulder he pauses to bite gently, before pulling my hand away and turning me to face the mirror above the sinks.

Our eyes meet in the reflection and it's simply erotic. Seeing his hands roaming my chest and stomach, as well as feeling him against me, turns me on so much that the tip of my cock tingles. I think he knows how close I am, because he doesn't touch me any lower. He strokes and pinches my nipples, though, and pulls me flush against him. We're nearly the same height, so my skin is touched by his, nape to heel. His cock nestles between my ass cheeks, and he grips my hips as he surges his forward. He keeps up his actions until my eyes close and my head drops back onto his shoulder.

It seems that this submission was exactly what he was waiting for. Still stroking my skin with one hand, I feel him reach to the side and I hear a click. He leans forward, pushing my chest down and forcing my feet apart with his, until I have to support myself with my forearms on the countertop. Keeping his chest flush to my back, he brings his left hand next to me on the counter. I feel slick fingers glide over my skin, probing. "Open your eyes, Jazz," he murmurs in my ear. I exist solely on feeling at this moment, and I struggle to comprehend what Edward wants me to do. "Look at me."

My eyelids are heavy as I meet his gaze in the mirror. Again, I'm struck by how erotic this position in front of the mirror is. Stroking, probing, readying my ass for him, Edward keeps up a steady stream of words in my ear. Some I understand and others are unintelligible. He tells me how hot and tight I am, how much he loves my ass, how he can't wait to be inside me.

He straightens behind me, and I see the way his cheeks and chest are flushed with color and I love it. I can hear his ragged breathing as he holds my gaze and tears the condom packet open with his teeth. In the next moment he's rolled it on and he's rubbing the tip of his cock against my slick opening, the fingers of his left hand gripping my hip. Slowly, ever so slowly, he pushes into me and we both groan. He stops, fully sheathed inside me, his fingers digging into my hips, to give me a moment to acclimate.

Pushing myself up, I brace a hand on each of the two sinks, so I'm still leaning forward, but not as much as before. Edward bends and kisses my shoulder, but then his grip tightens on my hips and he begins to move. His eyes bore into mine in the mirror as he speeds his strokes. I hear myself, as if from a distance, stuttering his name and moaning as he drives into me. His voice is rough as he tells me I'm even better than he remembered, and how hot he is for me and how he's afraid he won't be able to last because I turn him on so much.

In this position, I'm unable to stroke myself without losing my balance and Edward realizes this and reaches around me. One hand curls up under my arm and over my shoulder, anchoring us together, while the other grasps my dick. He is relentless in his pounding, which makes his strokes erratic, but it's still too much to bear. All the while, our gaze is locked in the mirror. I feel the tingling start in my thighs and slide up my back. My balls tighten and with a shout, I'm painting the countertop with streams of my cum. Edward's hand leaves my cock and curls up around my arm, pulling it back while at the same time forcing me to lean forward even more. He pounds into my ass with a few more hard strokes, before I feel him tense and I know he's there too. He stutters my name and I can feel his dick pulsing inside of me, but he never breaks eye contact.

After he's spent, he leans down to me, releasing my arm and kissing my back. He rests his forehead between my shoulder blades, and his breath fans over my skin. I'm unsure of how much time passes, but our sweat slicked bodies cool, and I shiver once. Straightening, Edward slips from my body, and discards the condom. He pulls me up with him, turning me to face him before kissing me lightly.

Taking my hand, he leads me over to the tub, where the water is still hot, judging from the steam rising from the mirror-like surface. Encouraging me to step in and sit, he then climbs in and arranges himself behind me, pulling me back against his chest. We relax in the hot water, talking softly and stealing kisses. Turning my face to his, he presses his lips to mine. "I love you," he murmurs against my lips. Running my fingers through his hair, I answer, "I love you more."


End file.
